Casados
by TomoeYuuko
Summary: Sai e Hinata acabam de se casar e desfrutam de seu casamento, até que Sai é enviado em uma missão nível A no País da Água, cuja duração seria um mês. Hinata espera ansiosa pelo retorno do marido, porém, caso ele não lhe mande notícias, está disposta a arriscar a própria vida para encontrá-lo.


**Notas:**

 **Esta História já foi publicada há alguns anos na minha conta do Nyah! Fanfiction, meu perfil é TomoeYuuko.**

 **Está agora, também publicado em Wattpad, no meu perfil: NagarasaYuuko.**

 **Boa leitura.**

– Aaaaahhhh!...Aaaaaahhhhh!...Ahhhh!...Sai!...Querido!...Aaaahhh! - Hinata gemia continuamente, enquanto seu marido se movimentava sobre ela, para frente e para trás, sem cessar os movimentos.

– Ghrr!...Ahn!...Ohhhhh!...Hinata!...Você está me apertando!...Ah!...Assim...Você vai...AH!...Me enloquecer!...Ahhh! - Sai gemia enquanto a penetrava, mais rápido, mais fundo, com mais desejo.

– Sai!... - Gritou Hinata, contorcendo-se de prazer sob o corpo másculo e forte de seu marido. - ...Ah!...Como você faz gostoso!...Ahhhhhh!...Isso!...Assim!...Não pare!

– Ahhhh!...Hinata!...Não aguento mais!...Eu...Vou gozar! - Sai beijando-a com volúpia.

– Goze!...Sabe que eu gosto!...Goze o quanto quiser dentro de mim!...Ahhhhhh! - Hinata, sentindo que em breve faria o mesmo que o marido dizia estar prestes a fazer. - Sou sua!...Ahhhhhh!

– Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! - Gritou Sai, expelindo sêmen dentro dela.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! - Gritou Hinata, gozando junto com o marido.

Exaustos pelo que tinham acabado de fazer, Sai deita ao lado dela na cama, de barriga para cima, Hinata puxa o lençol de linho branco, ainda trêmula e cobre a si e o marido, deitando sua cabeça sobre o peito dele. Os dois adormecem.

Estavam desfrutando sua lua-de-mel, eram recém-casados e esta era a quinta vez que faziam amor. Estavam casados há três dias, ambos tiveram sua primeira vez juntos, na primeira noite de núpcias.

Sai e Hinata viviam no ponto menos movimentado da Aldeia da Folha, em uma casa simples, na floresta.

Todo o clã Hyuuga fora contra o casamento, mas estavam apaixonados e decidiram casar às escondidas, fugiram na calada da noite indo em direção ao templo cujo sacerdote e seus monges já esperavam para realizar a cerimônia que os tornou marido e mulher.

A casa já estava pronta para recebê-los, Sai a havia mandado construir um mês antes do casamento e ele mesmo ajudou na construção, queria tudo perfeito para sua futura esposa.

A lua-de-mel durou uma semana, depois, Sai e Hinata voltaram ao trabalho. Ele era um ANBU e Hinata, sensei da Academia, ela lecionava no período da manhã, preparava todas as refeições ao longo do dia, à tarde cuidava da casa, também limpava e ajeitava o estúdio e os desenhos do marido, estudava, treinava, e desfrutava da companhia de Sai (quando ele não estava longe, cumprindo alguma missão).

Um dia Sai recebeu de Naruto (atual Hokage) uma missão no País da Água que duraria um mês, Sai aceitou a missão pois lhe renderia uma farta quantia em dinheiro que serviria para manutenção da casa e do conforto de sua esposa, Sai não podia dar a ela o luxo com o qual estava acostumada, mas se empenhava ao máximo para oferecer-lhe tudo que quisesse, embora ela nunca lhe exigisse nada.

– Um mês. - Hinata, triste. - Tanto tempo assim?

Havia anoitecido, estavam conversando no quarto, sentados sobre a cama.

– Não se preocupe, minha querida. Sabe que sou um AMBU, terminarei antes do tempo previsto para estar com você. Prometo lhe escrever toda semana. - Sai, sorrindo otimista, enquanto segurava as mãos da esposa acariciando-as com os dedos, tocando a aliança de casamento dela com o polegar.

– Sei disso, não tenho do que me queixar. - Hinata, beijando o rosto do marido. - Graças a você, sou muito feliz. Você me faz feliz, Sai.

– Meu amor... - Sai, beijando-a docemente. - ...Faço qualquer coisa para que seja feliz, sabe disso.

– Então...não vá, por favor. - Hinata, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Sei que é um pedido egoísta, mas peço que entenda, não é que eu duvide de sua capacidade, mas estou com um pressentimento horrível.

– Isso é porque temos trabalhado muito desde a nossa lua-de-mel, quase não temos tido tempo para nós, mas isso mudará quando eu cumprir esta missão, Naruto disse que se eu aceitasse me recompensaria com um mês de folga e uma boa quantia em dinheiro. - Sai, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

– Sabe que não me preocupo com dinheiro, é verdade que precisamos dele, mas não mais do que um do outro. - Hinata, carinhosa, afagando o rosto do marido com as mãos enquanto as dele seguiam para acariciar-lhe o quadril, o que fez com que ela se arrepiasse de prazer.

– Sim, mas não pretendo deixar faltar nada nesta casa, afinal, sabe que estamos poupando grande parte para sua futura gestação. - Sai, sorrindo travesso, o que fez Hinata sorrir também. - Quero um filho, Hinata.

– Eu também quero, mas se você não me fecundar, não teremos nosso bebê. - Hinata, puxando-o para um beijo.

– Então prepare-se porque estou cheio de desejo. - Sai, beijando-a.

Sai passou a noite inteira fazendo amor com sua esposa, que gemia loucamente de prazer a cada instante.

No dia seguinte, Sai estava de muito bom humor e Hinata feliz, porém preocupada, ainda mantinha aquela sensação ruim, não queria ficar longe do marido.

Eles ainda estavam no quarto, haviam se banhado e estavam vestidos para um novo dia.

– Deixe-me ir com você. - Hinata, abraçando o marido pelas costas, deslizando as mãos sobre a barriga e o peito dele.

Sai sentiu-se excitar com as carícias da esposa mas precisava partir, não poderia tê-la agora.

– Jamais me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse... - Sai virando-se para ela, beijando-a. - ...Preciso ir.

– Pelo menos não saia sem tomar o seu café, desça e coma alguma coisa enquanto eu preparo seu equipamento ninja, assim não se atrasará. - Hinata, enquanto o marido saía do quarto, ajeitava o laço da faixa vermelha que amarrara ao redor da cintura, destacando seu vestido branco.

Hinata não levou nem cinco minutos para reunir todo o necessário para a missão do marido, ele iria caçar um ninja patife chamado Souji Saito, nível A, não queria admitir, mas estava apavorada, o ninja em questão era altamente perigoso e seu marido iria caçá-lo sozinho.

"Por favor, que isto que estou sentindo seja só o receio precedido pela saudade que sentirei dele." Rezou Hinata mentalmente, pedindo pela segurança do marido.

Hinata desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha carregando a mochila do marido, que já estava servindo-se de uma porção de frutas, pão e uma xícara de chá de menta sem açúcar.

– Não vai tomar café, Hinata? - Sai, olhando-a com extremo carinho.

– Sim, mas primeiro, quero preparar algo para que você coma no caminho. É uma longa jornada até o País da Água. - Hinata, colocando uma leiteira com água sobre uma das quatro bocas do fogão e acendendo o fogo para ferver a água. - Sei que você não irá parar em nenhum restaurante para comer, então, precisará levar algo para alimentar-se no caminho.

Hinata preparou para Sai uma caixa com bolinhos de arroz e um pouco de café forte, meio amargo, que pôs em uma garrafa térmica pequena. Ajeitou tudo dentro da mochila do marido.

– Aqui estão roupas, remédios, antídotos, curativos, seu equipamento ninja e... - Hinata retirou de dentro da mochila uma pasta com folhas brancas, envelopes e canetas. - Para que você possa me escrever toda semana, como me prometeu.

– Farei isso, minha querida. - Sai, abraçando-a. - Eu voltarei, tem a minha palavra.

Hinata acompanhou Sai até a porta.

– Sai querido. - Hinata, abraçando-o fortemente. - Sabe que não precisa se preocupar tanto em me garantir conforto, eu já lhe disse, me casei com você porque o amo por quem é, porque meu coração é seu. - Hinata afastando-se um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Eu sei disso Hinata, você é única em meu coração. - Sai, com os braços ao redor da cintura dela, colando seu corpo no dela. - Mas eu sou um AMBU e por mais que me machuque deixá-la por tanto tempo, devo ir, sou um shinobi, assim como você.

– Volte logo para junto de mim, por favor. - Hinata, chorando.

– Eu voltarei. - Sai, limpando-lhe as lágrimas com doces beijos no rosto. - Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo, Sai. - Hinata, beijando-o calorosamente, aprofundando o beijo, e sentindo todo o calor dos lábios de Sai.

Após o beijo, Sai afastou-se alguns centímetros dela e desapareceu em um furacão de folhas.

Hinata sentiu como se metade de si tivesse desaparecido junto com ele.

Hinata foi até o quarto e preparou em uma mochila todo o seu equipamento ninja, havia decidido:

"Se ele não me mandar notícias, o seguirei nesta missão, goste ele ou não. Espero não precisar chegar a tanto, mas esse pressentimento ruim não sai do meu coração." Pensou Hinata aflita, sentando-se na cama.

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Sai partira em missão, e como prometido, ele escreveu à Hinata contando de seus progressos na missão, foram duas cartas (uma por semana), na última ele dizia estar próximo do alvo, estava em um vilarejo chamado Kendo. Ao final da carta dizia:

"[...]Se eu me apressar, poderei encurralá-lo e assim voltarei para você.

Hinata...não sabe o quanto sinto sua falta, queria tê-la em meus braços neste instante.

Serei paciente pois sei que em breve estarei contigo, minha amada.

Sempre seu,

Sai."

Hinata escreveu uma resposta para o marido, que ao final dizia:

"Tenha cuidado, ele pode ter lhe preparado alguma armadilha.

Aquele pressentimento ruim permanece em meu coração, estou aflita.

Por favor, tenha muito cuidado.

Sinto tanta saudade, desejo desesperadamente que volte para mim, ainda mais agora que acabo de saber sobre algo que sei que o fará muito feliz, mas só lhe direi quando voltar.

Te amo.

Hinata."

Hinata prende a carta ao pé de um falcão e o manda em direção ao País da Água, onde Sai está.

Sábado: terceira semana, dia no qual outra carta de Sai deveria chegar para Hinata, mas não chegou.

– Isto é mau. Sai precisa de mim, eu sei! - Hinata, subindo as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto.

A moça rapidamente se prepara para partir, veste o uniforme ninja que costumava usar quando ainda compunha o time 8 (saga shippuden).

Hinata corre em alta velocidade sob a chuva forte, rumo ao País da Água.

Sai conseguira se abrigar em uma caverna, mas estava gravemente ferido, não conseguiria retornar à aldeia no estado em que estava. Derrotara o inimigo, porém, temia não poder reencontrar sua amada.

"Hinata...me perdoe. Acho que não poderei voltar para você." Pensou Sai, entregando-se à escuridão.

– Hinata. - Proferiu antes de cair em um estado de inconsciência.

Hinata não parou por nada, sentia que se não se apressasse o pior aconteceria.

Ao chegar ao País da Água seguiu diretamente para Kendo onde adentrou a floresta que Sai lhe descrevera em sua última carta.

Utilizando seu byakugan, Hinata seguiu os passos e rastros de luta que foram deixados ao longo da floresta, fora uma batalha difícil, por fim, encontrou o cadáver de Souji Saito. Sai o derrotara, um alívio, mas onde ele poderia estar?

Mais uma vez utilizando seu byakugan, saiu a procura do marido.

Não podia falhar, estava quase sem chakra e ainda não o havia encontrado, suas forças estavam se esgotando, utilizara energia além do que se permitia para chegar tão depressa ao local onde se encontrava neste preciso momento.

Uma caverna, Hinata o vê, caído, ensanguentado.

– Sai! - Hinata corre até ele.

Ele estava inconsciente, a perda de sangue o enfraquecera, e os ferimentos estavam tremendamente doloridos.

Hinata trata das feridas e estanca o sangue ali mesmo, em seguida, o leva até o vilarejo reunindo todas as suas forças. Precisava ser forte, não o deixaria morrer.

Hinata fora acolhida junto com seu marido na modesta clínica do vilarejo, o hospital mais próximo ficava na cidade, e Hinata não aguentaria levá-lo e nem ele resistiria. Decidiu que se recuperariam no vilarejo e depois partiriam para a aldeia e terminariam o tratamento no hospital da Folha.

– Ele ficará bem, a senhora sabe muito de primeiros socorros, mas ele precisará de tratamento intensivo. - Recomendou o médico, um senhor muito gentil.

– As minhas preces foram ouvidas. - Hinata segurando as mãos de Sai, que agora dormia, mas com muita febre e dor.

– A senhora também precisa se tratar. - Alertou o médico.

– Só preciso de um banho e algo para comer, por favor, doutor, deixe-me ficar aqui com ele. - Hinata, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Está bem, afinal, é seu marido. - Doutor, sorrindo.

Sai acordou no dia seguinte, com o corpo todo dolorido devido aos ferimentos.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando viu Hinata dormindo sentada em uma cadeira, próxima a sua cama.

– Hinata. - Sai, surpreso.

A moça acorda ao ouvir a voz dele.

– Sai! - Hinata, feliz. - Sai, você está bem! Ah! Meu amor!

Hinata iria abraçá-lo com força, mas lembrou-se que ele estava ferido e tal atitude lhe abriria os ferimentos.

– Hinata, como chegou até aqui? - Sai, confuso.

– Vim ajudá-lo. - Hinata, sorrindo. - Quando não recebi sua carta, senti que algo lhe havia sucedido e corri o máximo que pude até aqui.

– Você correu? - Sai, surpreso. - Mas, como? Seu chakra...você nunca usou tanto de uma vez. Diga-me: você está bem? (Preocupado.)

– Sou eu quem devo lhe perguntar isso. - Hinata, rindo alegremente. - Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. E você? (Coloca a mão direita sobre a testa dele.) Está com febre...suas feridas. (Olhando-o com o coração apertado, doía-lhe vê-lo assim.)

– Ei, ei, ei! - Sai, sorrindo e puxando o rosto dela com as mãos suavemente para junto do seu. - Não fique assim, já passei por situações muitos piores. Claro que, se não fosse por você, talvez eu não tivesse sobrevivido. Obrigado.

– Sai... - Hinata, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto fechava os olhos para ser beijada por seu amado marido.

Foi um beijo doce e breve, na situação em que Sai se encontrava, não poderiam matar a saudade como desejavam, e também, embora estivesse resistindo ao máximo para não preocupar Sai, o fato era que Hinata estava enfraquecida.

– O que você queria me dizer? - Sai indagou, quebrando o silêncio que se seguira após o beijo.

– O quê? - Hinata, vermelha.

– Hinata, eu recebi sua resposta e você me disse que tinha algo a me dizer que me deixaria muito feliz, mas só me diria quando eu voltasse. - Sai, curioso. - Sei que não estamos em nossa casa, mas pode dizer agora?

– Eu estou grávida. - Hinata, feliz.

– Hinata! - Sai, mantendo sua sempre calma e fria expressão, mas repleto de alegria em seu interior. - Isto é maravilhoso!

Hinata o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, sabia que Sai estava sendo sincero em suas palavras, afinal ele sempre teve dificuldade para expressar seus sentimentos e também não era do tipo que dava pulos de alegria, mesmo que estivesse explodindo de felicidade.

Após uma semana cuidando do marido na clínica, Sai e Hinata voltaram para a aldeia, mas Sai carregou Hinata nos braços durante todo o trajeto, embora a moça insistisse em correr de volta com ele. Sai negou, alegando que isso prejudicaria o bebê que ela esperava e além disso, ele percebera que ela enfraquecera devido a repentina viagem que fizera para encontrá-lo.

Ao voltarem para a aldeia, tanto Sai quanto Hinata ficaram algum tempo no hospital da Folha, ambos em tratamento, ele pelos ferimentos e ela pela perda de energia.

Recuperados, Naruto pagou pela missão dada à Sai e cedeu-lhe um mês de folga.

Sai e Hinata, à noite, em casa, no quarto...

– Hinata...não...posso...você está grávida. - Sai, tentando resistir às carícias da esposa, que o abraçava e beijava, primeiro nos lábios, depois na curva do pescoço, no ombro esquerdo, enquanto deslizava suas suas mãos pelo peito, pela barriga dele até alcançar o zíper da calça.

– Não faz mal, é cedo, o bebê não virá agora. - Hinata, acariciando o membro rijo de Sai, que já estava ofegando de prazer. - Ah! Sai...faça amor comigo...Onegai-chimassu. (Com voz manhosa.)

– AH! - Gemeu Sai, não podia se negar depois de um pedido tão sedento.

Sai despiu-se rapidamente enquanto Hinata fazia o mesmo, ele a tomou em seus braços com urgência e beijou-a, para logo em seguida deitar-se sobre ela na cama.

Ele a queria, muito, mais do que ela poderia imaginar, e ela sentia o mesmo desejo.

Sai beijou-lhe os lábios, o pescoço, o colo, descendo até os seios, beijou-lhe o seio direito enquanto acariciava o esquerdo com a mão direita, roçando seu polegar sobre o mamilo rosado dela. Hinata gemia sem parar, adorava quando o marido a tocava e beijava de modo tão avassalador, seu corpo estava em chamas queria mais, e ele lhe daria...

– Aaaaaaahhhh! - Hinata gemeu alto enquanto Sai sugava seu mamilo direito, acariciando-o com a língua. Ela se contorcia de prazer, acariciando as costas dele com as mãos e as coxas dele com os pés.

Sai abocanhou o outro seio dela, sufocando um gemido sôfrego, estava louco para penetrá-la, mas queria fazê-la implorar por ele. Foi descendo e começou a beijar e chupar por entre as pernas dela.

– Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Sai!..Oh! - Hinata mal podia falar, só o que fazia era gemer, estava úmida, mas Sai não se importava. - Sai!...Ahn!...Ah!

Sai adorava ouvi-la gemer assim, deixá-la louca de prazer por si o deixava mais excitado.

Hinata gozou e ele sugou todo o líquido dela.

– Huuum!... - Sai, sensual e excitado. - Eu te adoro... (sussurrando na orelha dela).

– Ahnn! - Hinata, ficando por cima dele ainda trêmula, lhe daria o troco por atordoá-la desta forma. - Sua vez, meu amor... (Hinata, manhosa, beijando-o nos lábios).

Hinata não perdeu tempo e abocanhou o membro do marido, chupando-o com desejo.

Sai conseguia conter-se melhor do que ela, mas estava perdendo, não aguentou por muito tempo...

– Huunnn!...Ahn!...Ah!...Hi...Hinata!...Ah! - Sai, agarrara os lençóis para conter os espasmos de prazer mas não adiantava, ela era irresistível e ele estava adorando cada toque que ela produzia com a boca e a língua. Era demais para ele. - Ah!...Hinata!

Sai gozou e Hinata engoliu tudo.

– Sai...querido! - Hinata, gemendo ofegante. - Quero senti-lo dentro de mim...agora. Preciso de você agora, querido!...Vem! (Falando próxima aos lábios dele.)

Com um beijo, Sai deitou-se sobre ela, ajeitou o quadril por entre as pernas dela e penetrou-a com força.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! - Gritou, Hinata ao senti-lo inteiro dentro dela, não lhe machucara, apenas lhe proporcionara mais prazer do que o esperado.

– Cada vez...é...sempre melhor. - Sai, começando a estocá-la. - Aaaaaaahhhhh!

– Sim...muito!...Ah!...Sai!...Continue!...Ah!...Sa...Saaa...Ah!...Sai! - Hinata, dominada pelo desejo, sentindo cada movimento de Sai dentro de si. - Eu te amo!...Sai!...Eu te amo!

– Eu também...te amo!...Hinata! - Sai gemia enquanto a estocava.

Sai estava tão febril quanto ela, a estocava cada vez mais. Ambos gemiam cada vez mais alto.

Por fim, chegaram ao ápice juntos.

Sai os cobriu com o lençol e Hinata deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

– Eu te amo, Sai. - Hinata, adormecendo.

– Eu te amo, Hinata. - Sai, adormecendo junto com ela.


End file.
